Chaos Academy
by Circuit 347
Summary: Genderbent AU. Sonic, Shadow. and Silver end up roommates at the prestigious Chaos Academy. As they get to know each other, they grapple with grades, drama, boys, and the upcoming talent show. On the surface and to each other, they are typical teenage girls. But deeper inside, all three of them harbor secrets that could ultimately destroy them.
1. The First Day

**Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Tails are the only genderbent characters. Everyone else is their canon gender. I changed Sonia's name to Sasha. Also, the school uniforms look like sailor outfits. **

Sonic's POV

Why, oh why did my Mom insist on sending me to some preppy preppity prep school?

I was perfectly happy at Sol High. I had everything a girl needed. My awesome friends Blaze and Marine. My boyfriend Mighty. A good GPA. A role on the track team. I had it all.

Well, almost all...

My dad and sister were both killed in a car accident last year, leaving behind Mom, my brother Manic, and... me. Our family is split apart. Without Dad's corny jokes or Sasha hogging the bathroom, the house feels... empty.

I didn't cry at the funeral, which concerned some of my family members. They still think I'm angsting up my grief because I hadn't cried once, but I'm not. I just don't cry. It's not my style. It's not in my personal code. It's not _Sonic._

After the funeral, when I went back to school, everyone was all "I'm sorry for your loss," here and "Are you okay?" there with a healthy dosage of "Wanna talk about it?" every now and then. It got on my nerves. I hate being pitied. It's like people suddenly thought I was weak because I lost a few family members.

Blaze and Marine were the worst culprits. Every hour or so one of them called or texted, inquiring about my emotional state. I got sick of saying that I'm fine over and over, so I started ignoring them. They still persisted. Heck, one day I told Marine that I wanted to crawl into a hole and die because I failed a math test and she scrambled to the guidance counselor, thinking I was gonna commit suicide.

It's sweet that they care so much, but it's annoying most of the time. I just wanna be a happy little kid again with no worries and with a full family.

I guess transferring to Chaos Academy is a blessing in disguise. Nobody will know me or what I've been through. Nobody will feel sorry for me. I can just be me with no pretense. I don't have to be the grieving girl. I can just be Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Mom asks from the driver's seat, spurring me from my reverie. She smiles at me from the mirror. "You excited about your new school?"

"Very," I lie with a grin. I'm not excited. I'm just... indifferent.

"You know, I went to that school back when I was your age," Mom recalls. "I met your father there," the mention of Dad snaps me into attention. Mom sighs in nostalgia. "That school was amazing. The instructors were gifted at their job. Everyone got along. There were all kinds of clubs available. That school... oh, Sonic, it was the best four years of my life. You'll love it as much as I did,"

I nodded in fake agreement.

Mom is a purple hedgehog. She keeps her long quills tied up in a ponytail that still extends to her knees. She has tan arms and dazzling green eyes. It was safe to say that she is beautiful. No, she is gorgeous.

And I, her gangly daughter, was not. I had cobalt blue fur that I inherited from Dad, as well as Mom's tan arms and green eyes. My quills are tied back in a short and messy ponytail. My bangs almost obscure my right eye and my ponytail shoots out in all directions above my head.

Mom insisted that for my first day at Chaos Academy I dress up. The school has mandatory uniforms so since today's Sunday, which means no school, Mom wanted us to look our best for meeting my new principal... er, headmaster.

She was dressed in a silky black dress with the torture attraptions known as heels on her feet. I, however, was dressed in a simple red tank top and khaki shorts, along with my red sneakers and my ring necklace that Dad bought me for my birthday... shortly before he and Sasha died.

We pull in to a parking lot of a huge white building with gigantic windows and an expansive court yard. Behind the main building are two brick apartment complexes which I assume are the dorms.

Mom and I climb out of the car. I stifle a giggle as Mom trips on her heel and has to use the car mirror for support.

"You okay?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yes, Sonic, I'm fine," Mom answered stiffly. "Sometimes beauty involves pain,"

We walk through the parking lot into the main building. The lobby js well furnished and futuristic looking. Mext to an opening to one of the halls were students roamed was the reception desk.

A white bunny sits there on the phone, speaking rapidly. "Yes... well, you see... No! No! No! The headmaster likes his coffee _black_... Please just get a new one... You have no more money?! Cream... we talked about this..." she looks up at us. "I'm sorry, love... I have to go. Just... take the coffee to Headmaster EEggman and hope for the best, kay? Love you,"

She hung up and turned to us. She smiled politely. "Ah, how may I help you?"

"I'm Aleena the Hedgehog and this is my daughter Sonic," Mom explained. I waved sheepishly. "She's a new student here. I was hoping we could get her schedule and dorm and stuff like that ready,"

"Of course," the rabbit stands up and offers her hand. I shake it. "Sonic, I'm Vanilla, the headmaster's assistant. Are you ready for school?"

"Totally," I lie confidently. "Mom says this place is the bomb,"

Mom covers her blushing cheeks at my choice of wording. Vanilla just laughs. "It sure is," She beckons me to a closed door. "Headmaster Eggman is waiting for you,"

Vanilla holds the door open as Mom and I walk in.

At a neat desk (I hate neat people) is a fat human guy with a brown handlebar mustache. He's wearing this red suit with yellow cuffs that I personally find obnoxious.

We sit in front of him in two cushioned chairs.

"So, you're the transfer," he says gruffly. "I'm Headmaster Eggman,"

_Eggman?_ That's his name?!

Mom looks at me in horror as a snicker escapes my throat. I quickly cover my mouth.

"We have a strict ruleset here," he continues. He hands me a pamphlet. "The rules that are most enforced are no running, no yelling or any sort of loud speaking, no phones out during school hours, no alcoholic beverages, no drugs, no smoking on school grounds, no fighting, no kissing or sexual conduct, no..."

I zone out at this point. As the old guy rambles about all the things I can't do, I study the orange paint on the wall. After a few minutes, Mom notices that I'm not paying attention and slaps my wrist. I turn back to Eggman.

"No loud music, no lights on after eleven, no pets, no destruction or theft of property, no staying out past ten o'clock, no public urination,"

I full on laugh at that. Mom stares at me in shock as I hold my sides, trying to keep myself together.

_No public urination?! That's an actual rule?! Isn't that... I dunno, implied?! I bet people's done it before to make that a rule!_

"Something funny, Mrs Hedgehog?" Eggman asks cooly.

"N-no, sir," I manage to get in between fits of laughter. When I stop, he continues.

"Ma'am," he says to Mom. "I highly encourage you to teach your daughter a little ettiquite,"

"Of course," Mom sighs, clearly embarrassed.

At the end of the meeting, Eggface hands me my schedule...

1st period English.

2nd period P.E

3rd period Geometry

4th period Lunch

5th period Ancient Mythology

6th period Health Science

7th period Choir

8th period Home Ec

Wait... I never signed up for choir! Ugh, now I have to stand on risers and sing Mozart crap.

I file through and locate my locker number 551#. Then I find my room number 23# girls dorm.

My roommates are two girls named Shadow and Silver. What kind of names are those? Then again, what kind of name is Sonic?

Something in my gut tells me this will get interesting.

**Please don't kill me for genderbending! I just thought there weren't enough good genderbent fics and I was curious about what Sonic would be like as a school girl. Feel free to favorite and follow! Next chap is coming!**


	2. Roommates and Riot

Shadow's POV

Last year, I was lucky enough to be dormed with my best friend, Rouge. This year... I get two girls named Sonic and Silver.

I remember Silver from summer camp several years ago, but we weren't friends then and I don't remember it well. I've never met Sonic.

I walk down the hall, lugging my black suitcase behind me. I take out my room keys and unlock the appropriate door.

As I step in, I groan, realizing how screwed I am.

A female blue hedgehog is playing on a Wii hooked up to the TV. The coffee table is littered with a pizza box and soda cans. Fallout Boy music is playing in the background (Light 'Em Up, I think) and the furniture has been scooted and rearranged. The blue hedgehog doesn't appear to have noticed me.

I cough loudly, getting her attention, finally.

She pauses her game and smiles at me, "Hey, Darkone the Emohog,"

WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME EMO?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M BLACK?!

"So, you're my roommate?" I inquire rather stiffly.

"Yep," she replies. She stands up and cracks her knuckles. "Sonic's the name and speed's my game,"

"I'm Shadow. I can already tell this will be a-"

"Madhouse? I know. I'm excited too,"

I sigh and roll my eyes. I haven't known Sonic for a full minute and she already strikes me as an adrenaline junkie.

Without another word, I roll my suitcase into the bedroom.

The room consists of three twin sized beds and a closet. The walls are white and the floor is hardwood.

The bed lined against the window has blue sheets, sports posters lined on the nearby walls, and a red guitar set on top of it. I assume this is Sonic's bed.

Another bed is directly facing Sonic's. The third is in the corner by the door. Both of those beds are uninhabited.

I set my suitcase down next to the bed by the door and plop down.

It's a nice feeling to relax for once. To pretend Sonic isn't trashing the living room... to pretend that I only have one roommate... to pretend my mother isn't dating Headmaster Eggman. Yeah, no one knows about that, not even Rouge. I mean, imagine if they got married! I'd be the step daughter of the headmaster! I'd never live it down.

My stupid dad ran away with his mistress when I was little, leaving Mom and me to fend for ourselves. I get that Mom was lonely, but she can do _much _better than Eggman. He's so fat and ugly and rotten! It's also beastiality! Mom's a hedgehog. Eggman's a human. It's sick.

No one can know. I intend to keep it that way.

I look at the mirror on the closet door and inspect myself. My short quills are messy and frazzled from the long day. Usually they're straight with red highlights zig zagging through them. I'm dressed in red leather pants, combat boots, a denim vest, and a white tank top. My clothes, like my quills, and ruffled.

My ears perk as I hear a knock from the front door. I peek my head out to see a white hedgehog walking in.

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys! I promise most of the chapters won't be this short. **


	3. Broken Body

Silver's POV

I walk in. Two female hedgehogs, one black and the other blue, are there staring at me.

The blue hedgehog was sprawled across the couch blasting music, playing on a Wii, and had an empty pizza box set on the coffee table along with several cans of root beer. Hehe... slob.

The black hedghog was peeking out from the bedroom door warily. I suspect she's not excited at the prospect of roommates.

I, however, am estatic! Living for years as an only child with a dad that was hardly ever home proved to be quite lonesome. I never really had friends because I was homeschooled by a private tutor.

"Wow! My roommies!!" I squeal happily. I flop my wrist around flamboyantly. "What are your names?"

The blue hedghog stood up and smiled. It didn't quite reach her eyes but at least she was trying. "Name's Sonic and that grouch over there," she nodded toward the black hedgehog. "is Shadow,"

"Hmph," Shadow huffed. She slammed to door shut.

"Don't pay attention to her," Sonic consoled as she walked toward me and patted my shoulder. "She's on her period,"

"No I'm not!" Shadow yelled from the bedroom.

"So, Sonic, what classes do you have?" I ask. Sonic pulled out her schedule and handed it to me. "Okay... so we have both lunch and choir together. That's not bad,"

"Shads has lunch and choir with us as well," Sonic replied eagerly.

"I told you not to call me that," Shadow grumbled from where she was.

After a few minutes of conversation, Sonic got back to her game and I stepped into the kitchen. I didn't really understand the video game Sonic was playing and I wasn't gonna risk my neck getting into Shadow's space. Besides, I was hungry.

As I sorted through sandwich meats, I felt a slight lagging sensation. I felt tired and murky all of the sudden. Confusion swirled in my head till I knew what it meant...

I sprinted out of the kitchen, dropping the milk carton on the floor, and locked myself in the bathroom. I laid down on the floor and felt it happen...

A few moments later, I had recovered from my seizure... Yes, I have seizures. It's because I have eplepsy.

That's the reason I was homeschooled. Dad was afraid I'd have a seizure in school. Really, it's just because he's ashamed to have such a broken daughter. He would never say it, but I know he thinks it. He isolates me from the world. The most exposure I'd had to the sun was summer camp a few years ago and I had to leave early because of a minor seizure.

Dad finally agreed to send me to Chaos Academy when I assured him I could hide my seizures. One condition is that if anyone finds out I'm epleptic or if I have a public seizure, I have to go home.

Nobody can know. No BFF, no boyfriend, no school nurse (Dad had lied on my application when it asked about health issues), nobody. I refuse to be realized as broken and sent back to the dark dungeon that is my home.

It's the only way I'm allowed to live a normal life...

I heave myself to my feet and lean on the vanity, trying to catch my breath. In the mirror, I inspect my reflection to make sure nothing looks different so that Sonic and Shadow won't suspect anything.

My Hatsune Miku style pigtails were currently flat and moist from sweating. My blue hoodie and black pleated skirt were ruffled. Under the skirt I wore thigh length blue stockings and blue converse. I looked tired but not like I had just suffered a seizure.

My secret is currently safe.


	4. Mythological Wins And Woes

Sonic's POV

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of a blow dryer radiating from the bathroom. In my bed, I groggily roll over to see Shadow in a sitting position, almost pouting.

"Aw, is wittle Shaddy upset?" I yawn with a smirk glued to my face. Shadow's head whips my direction and she glares at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead _and _buried.

"Call me that one more time and-"

Shadow pauses her threat and looks over at the alarm clock as I do the same. It's...

"7:23?!" I gasp. I throw off my bed covers and jump to my feet. "We're gonna be late!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Shadow yells as she springs to her feet as well.

We take turns changing into our school uniforms in the closet. Next we grab a quick breakfast of toast and Tropicana orange juice. Then we beat on the door to the bathroom till Silver comes out with her long pigtails in perfect ringlets and her makeup precise and perfect. To my irritation, she has none of the morning grogginess in her eyes that Shadow and I do.

"Least we know who here's the bathroom hog," Shadow huffs, blowing a strand of a black quill out of her face.

"Yeah," I agree. "Me,"

Before anyone has time to react, I push both Shadow and Silver out of the way and slam the bathroom door behind me. I could hear both of my roommates crash against the hallway wall and grunt. Ouch.

"SONIC!" Shadow bellows. She pounds on the door furiously. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Least I'll look hot when you do it," I reply curtly.

I comb my quills and pull them up into a ponytail like I usually do. I brush my teeth and floss before using use the bathroom. Then I apply makeup and deodorant. Then I spend a minute loitering just to make Shadow madder.

When I come out, she briskly shoves past me and slams the door behind her.

Silver is already gone and Shadow is taking forever, so I leave by myself.

Outside the dormitory is the courtyard, with it's soccer field and tennis court being treaded past and the gym building in the distance. As I walk, humming as I go, I hear what sounds like cruel.

Behind the gym building, a group of students, presumably upperclassmen are surrounding another student that has to be a freshman.

The upperclassmen are tossing a book to each other over the freshman's head. The freshman was crying and begging them to give back their book.

Something in me snaps.

I hide at the corner of the comcrete building and slowly prowl toward the leader, a green hedgehog with a leather jacket over his uniform.

"Ha! Like taking candy from a baby!" the green hedgehog whoops. He tosses the book to a female red fox. "A freakishly nerdy and mutant baby,"

The freshman is different, yes, but definitely not a mutant. She's a yellow fox with two fluffy tails poking out from her skirt. She has cyan blue eyes and her hair is in two braids. She has black thickframed glasses with tape keeping them together.

"What's wrong, Miley?" the red fox asks. "Gonna cry?"

The fox passes it to a male polor bear, whom wordlessly tosses it to a green duck.

"Ha! She's gonna cry! Crybaby!" the duck cackles like a lunatic. He passes the book to a purple badger, who laughes as he tosses it back to the green hedgehog.

Just as the hedgehog catches it, he yelps in suprise and pain as somehow my right foot makes a hard collision with his in between the legs area. I chuckle as he goes to his knees. He looks over his shoulder at me with angry reflex teared eyes.

"I see that you immature scumbag cowardly children are in the middle of a game," I say snidely. My gaze boars into his with anger. "Play time is over. If I see you messing with that girl again, I won't be as merciful,"

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?!" the green hedgehog hisses. The red fox heaves him to his feet. He glares and waves her off. "I'm the king! I run this school!"

"More like the court jester," I remark.

"And you're the old haggy witch," the red fox snaps.

"Want me to turn you boyfriend into a frog, Princess?"

"Come at me, blueberry!"

"**Stop**!"

Our would be fight is paused as the voice of the yellow fox cuts through our bickering.

She seems to realize that everyone is staring at her and shrinks back. I feel sorry for her. "Um... I mean, we're all gonna be late for class,"

"Nice try but we're skipping," the green hedgehog says. He turns to me. "You gonna bolt or fight like a man?"

I stop myself from reporting that I'm a girl. "I'm not wasting my time on you losers,"

I turn and walk off. The yellow fox scrambles behind me. As we go, that idiot gang throws insults at us both.

When they are put of earshot, the fox sighs in relief. "Wow, that could've got bad,"

"Oh, please," I laugh with my head thrown back cockily. "I could take any of them in my sleep easily,"

"But why..." she seems to struggle to find the right words. "Why did you help me? So you can bully me by yourself?"

She doesn't sound accusing, just... curious. For some reason, it makes my heart hurt.

"No," I assure. "I'm not looking to steal your lunch money or whatever. What's your name, anyway?"

"Miley Prower,"

I cringe. "Man, your parents must've been drunk when they named you. I'm gonna call you Tails,"

She glances at her two tails, dragging behind her.

"You like it?" I ask.

"I love it!" she says happily. "It's way better! What's _your_ name?"

"They call me Sonic," I reply. "Sonic the Hedgehog,"

"Aw, your name is so cool. Can we trade?"

I let out a laugh that sounds more like a snort, causing her to laugh too.

Maybe this school isn't so bad after all...

That's what I thought until I got into Mythology class.

"...And of course, Zeus came back and waged war on Cronus..."

As Ms. Lanson rambles on about Greek Mythology, I let my mind wander to other thinks.

Sitting right behind me is a red echinda that keeps tapping his pencil. It's so annoying! I can't pay attention on not paying attention!

"Dude," I whisper hiss to the echinda. "cut it out before I shove that pencil down your throat,"

"It's not me," the echinda says. "It's that new guy, Infinite,"

Sitting next to the echinda is a jackal wearing a mask.

"What's with the mask?" I ask the echinda.

"Apparently, he has some sort of airborne disease," he replies. "so he has to wear that thing wherever he goes,"

The 'new guy', or rather Infinite (edgy as heck), is sitting completely still, revealing the echinda's lie about him making the noise.

I brush it off until the echinda starts tapping again.

"Will you quit it already?!" I snap. I sound much louder than intended and the eyes of the whole class look toward me.

Aw, crap.

"Mrs Hedgehog," Mrs Lanson says stiffly. "is there something you would like to share with the class?"

I shake my head.

"Well, I figured you did since whatever that outburst was about is so much more important than my lesson,"

"But it's not my-"

She holds up a hand to silence me. "One hour. After school. Detention. Be there,"

"Yes, ma'am," I say dejectedly. Mrs Lanson goes back to her lecture.

"_Busted,_" the echinda snickers (because Knuckles doesn't chuckle). I roll my eyes at him. "Guess it's you and me for deten,"

"Whatever," I sigh. "You're Dmitri, right?"

"Yeah, but I go by Knuckles," he explains. "Mrs Hedgehog,"

"That's _Mrs _Mrs Hedgehog to you,"

I don't wait for his response. I turn back to my notebook where I was doodling a butterfly.

Sasha loved butterflies.


	5. Fiiiive Golden Riiiings!

Shadow's POV

I walk into the music room for choir class.

The classroom consists of risers in the center with my classmates milling about them. Behind the risers is a shelf holding instruments for band. The teacher, an old human guy, is writing something down on a clipboard.

I squeeze in between Sonic and Silver. Sonic smirks at me and Silver flops her wrist in a greeting.

The teacher walks to the front of the classroom and clears his throat. "Hello, students. I'm Professor Pickle-"

He is cut off as a chortling laughter fills the room coming from right next to me.

"Sonic!" I whisper hiss.

"Haha, sorry," she snickers.

Pickle's gaze whips toward Sonic. I expect him to discipline her, but he says nothing. Sonic looks as suprised as I feel.

Pickle goes on to the lesson and assigns us a project where we have to make a parody for _Twelve Days Of Christmas._

He works on some computer as he has us sit on the risers, working together.

"So what will we do for twelve?" I ask.

"How about twelve teachers torturing?" Sonic suggests.

"Twelve trees tipping?" Silver chimes.

"Or twelve tenderloins tearing?" a male crocodile, Vector, I think, wonders. We all give him weirded out looks. "What?"

After we finish the song, we all end up uncivilally yelling things out.

Vector: Twelve tenderloins tearing!

Espio: Eleven doctors swearing!

Charmy: Ten teachers tormenting!

Amy: Nine smarties retorting!

Ray: Eight dictators nuking!

Tikal: Seven saliors puking!

Sally: Six waspers stinging!

Sonic: Fiiiive golden riiiings!

Silver: Four cats meowing!

Me: Three dogs chowing!

Infinite: Two rebels fleeing!

Cosmo: And a Yiga soldier in a banana tree!

We all look at Cosmo in confusion.

"Um... it's a Legend of Zelda reference," the seedrian says sheepishly.

I end up walking out of class with Sonic and Silver.

"Hey guys," Sonic says quizzically as we walk. "What do you think we'd look like as guys?"

"I'd be hot as heck," I brag.

"I hope I'd have chest fluff," Silver says ethusiastically.

Sonic's gaze wanders to a talent show poster. "I have an idea,"

"Cross dressing?" Silver suggests.

"Um... no," Sonic replies, looking weirded out. "The talent show,"

"You go right ahead. I'll have no part of it," I remark.

"Aw, don't be so closed minded," Sonic cooes. She puts an arm around my shoulders. "It's be fun,"

"Ugh, really" I shove her arm off. "No way. Not in a million years,"

"How about a million and one?"

Silver chuckles and I face palm.


	6. Break

Silver's POV

Several weeks pass by uneventfully. We wake up, go to school, come home, go to sleep, and repeat. There's no where in this town to go. No mall, no movie theater, no local hotspots, no anything. Heck, the only resteraunts are McDonald's, Taco Bell, and Domino's Pizza. It's a really small town.

Sonic and I entertain ourselves by playing video games, watching Netflix, and prank calling random people. Shadow always goes straight to her room and blares Metallica music loud enough for the neighbors to hear. And by neighbors, I mean America's neighbors in Mexico.

Today, however, I spot from the living room window a masked jackal walking across the courtyard to the boys' dorm.

"Sonic?" I ask as we play Street Fighters. "Who's the kid with the mask?"

"Pft, that sadsack?" Sonic laughs. "His name is Infinite,"

"Why does he wear a mask?"

"Because he has some disease or whatever,"

A disease... he's sick?

Right now, I'm grateful that eplepsy isn't contagious. If it was, I'm sure Dad would'nt have just made me walk around with a mask. He would've quarentened me in the Bermuda Triangle.

As stupid as it is, it's nice that I'm not the only one at this school with something physically wrong with me. It's comforting, like this Infinite guy and I are somehow... connected in a sense.

Plus, he does look rather handsome even though I can't see his face.

The screen beeps as my avatar is swiftly defeated by Sonic.

"Oh, yeah!" Sonic whoops. She pumps her fist into the air and stands up to do a victory dance. "Uh huh! Oh yeah! That was sick!"

"Whoop ti do," I groan scornfully.

Later...

That evening, I slip out of the dorm into the courtyard with only stars above me. I wanted to get some fresh air since our room always smells like pizza and root beer, thanks to Sonic. That girl has the appetite of a horse! How is she so skinny?!

"Excuse me?" a deep male voice asks.

I turn around to see Infinite standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"Oh," I say. Ugh, I sound so stupid. "Hey, I didn't see you there,"

"Your name is Silver, right?" he asks.

I nod.

He pulls out a blue handbag with a Hatsune Miku key chain clipped onto it. I recognize it as mine. "You dropped this in Pottery class,"

He hands me the bag and I take it tentatively. "Thanks,"

"So," Infinite starts. Despite his mask, I can't help but think he's blushing. "Are you doing anything Saturday? I need a math tutor and I heard that you're good at it, so..."

I start to reply with a high pitched squeal, but stop. I feel my aura grow sluggish and slow. I momentarily forget where I am. Then I realize I'm about to have a seizure.

"I'm sorry, I need to go!" I yelp quickly. I turn on my heel and bolt away, tears plaguing me.

Without thinking, I duck behind a dumpster and lay down on my back...

When it's over, I sit up and sob into my hands.

Why do I have to have seizures? Why am I not allowed to accept help when I have them? What did I do to deserve this?

Infinite asked me out... and I just ran away!

I look over to make sure I wasn't being watched and sigh, or rather sob, in relief.

I wipe my eyes on my shirt and make my way back to my dorm.

When I walk in, Sonic pauses her game and looks at me in concern. For the first time, her emerald gaze softens.

"You okay?" she asks.

I don't say anything as I lock myself into the bathroom and let myself sob with no fear of being watched. I hear a knock on the door.

"Uh, Silv?" Sonic says worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you..." I hear her catch herself from saying something. Perhaps she's afraid of her worry making her look vulnerable... like me. She imposes her emotional walls once again with a snarky remark. "Are you doing drugs or something?"

I let out a watery laugh despite myself.

Shadow's voice chimes in quietly. "What's wrong with Silver?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you're closer to her than I am. You should know,"

"She didn't tell me. She left for a walk and came back crying and junk,"

"Maybe you shouldn't have just accused her of doing drugs,"

"Oh, for the love of... I was kidding, Shadow!"

"There's a time for kidding and a time to be serious,"

"Blah, blah, blah,"

"Sonic, quit being so immature!"

_"Okay, Sasha!"_Sonic's voice is shrill and hysterical. It causes me to jerk in suprise.

"Who's Sasha?" Shadow asks timidly.

"No one," Sonic says icily. "I meant to say Shadow,"

Conversation ceases as I hear someone walk off. Sonic knocks again. "Silver?"

"Yes?" I sniff.

"Whatever is wrong, you can talk to me about it,"

"Okay, but I'm good,"

I hear Sonic sigh as she walks off.

I spend around an hour in there until Sonic and Shadow go to bed. Then I come out and listen to sad music on my laptop in the living room until I fall asleep on the couch.

**Me: It's girl drama! Yay!**

**Male Sonic: You're so evil!**

**Male Shadow: Yeah, what the heck!**

**Male Silver: You made girl me some emotional baby!**

**Female Sonic: Like you are in the canon?**

**Male Silver: How dare you?!**

**Male Silver and Female Sonic begin to fight.**

**Me****: Kids...**

**Female Shadow: Tell me about it.**

**Female**** Silver: Be sure to review and have a good day!**


	7. When She Persists

Shadow's POV

"Absolutely not!" I gape at the crazy blue hedghog. She clasps her hands together.

"Oh, c'mon, Shads," Sonic begs with little puppy eyes. "Silver already agreed to play the keyboard and I got guitar and vocals. We just need a drummer,"

"Try someone else," I deadpan.

"But all the good drummers are taken," Silver points out.

Annoyance pricks at my mind and I glare at them. "All the _good _drummers?"

Silver opens her mouth to apologize, but Sonic clamps a hand over it and whispers something in her ear. The two females exchange a devious smirk.

"Yeah, we figured that if you weren't exactly bottom of the barrel, then you'd have the guts to agree," Sonic cooes like I'm some stray puppy she found.

"But alas, we'll just have to go elsewhere for half decent drummers," Silver says dramatically.

That does it. "Fine, just quit playing mind games"

"Deal," Sonic says with her hand extended as if this were some sort of business deal. I reluctantly take it.

That afternoon, we meet in the auditorium. To my suprise, a full set of drums, as well as a keyboard and microphone is set up on stage. Sonic has a red guitar slung over her back.

"How do you afford this crap?" I ask her.

Sonic smirks as if the answer is obvious. "What do _you _think I spent nine years worth of allowance on?"

"Wow, you must be psyched about this to do that," Silver says. We scramble to our places on stage.

"So first order of business," Sonic says. "What do we call ourselves?"

"Mysterious Psycho Sonigrams?" Silver suggests lightly.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I retort. I tap the drum stciks on the snare drum lightly as I think. "Metallica: the girl band,"

"Absolutely not," Sonic snaps. "I don't do thrash," she pauses to think. "How about Russian Roulette?"

"We are _not _playing Russian Roulette to settle this!" Silver gasps, looking a little pale.

"No, dork," Sonic chuckles. "I meant that as our band name. _Russian Roulette,_"

"Oh," Silver seems to calm down a bit. "But none of us are Russian,"

I face palm and Sonic sighs in annoyance.

We end up voting unanimously on Russian Roulette. I guese it makes sense. We're young, stupid. Our generation does anything for attention, whether it be playing Russian Roulette or eating Tide Pods. I guess the name makes us sound edgy.

We decide on doing covers for our songs. We each get to pick three favorite songs.

Silver picked Love Is War by Hatsune Miku, Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling, and Beauty From Pain by SuperChick.

Sonic picked Believer, by Imagine Dragons, Gasoline (the clean lyrics) by Halsey, and Centuries by Fallout Boy.

And I picked Monster, by Skillet What I've Done by Linkin Park, and Natural by Imagine Dragons.

We start out by playing Centuries. Sonic puts in more guitar riffs than necessary, but it works. To my suprise, she's actually a good singer.

_Mummified my teenage dreams. No there's nothing wrong with me._

_Kids__ are all wrong. The story's aloof._

_Heavy__ metal broke my... heart._

_C'mon__ and let me in. The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints._

_This__ is supposed to match the darkness that you felt._

_I__ never meant for you to fix yourself._

_Da da da da da da, da da da da da da da..._

_Some legends are told. Some turn to dust or to gold._

_But you__ will remember me! Remember me for centuries!_

_Just one mistake is all it will take...__To go down in history!_

_Remember me for centuries!_

At the end of the song, Silver starts whooping and clamping enthusiastically.

"Sonic! That was so good!" she gushes.

"Darn straight!" Sonic says, pumping her fist. "That song pumps me up! You guys were pretty good too,"

"Don't let one good run through make you cocky, Blue," I advise. "Let's try Natural this time,"

We run through a few songs before the clock hits nine and the janitor makes us pack up. By then, our fingers are tired, our backs are sore, and Sonic lost her voice.

Maybe when I win the talent show, I can rub it in Mom and Eggman's faces!


	8. Apologies Do Not Suffice

Silver's POV

I shut my locker door to see Sonic's face there, smiling smugly. Oh no... it's the look she uses before or after she does something obnoxious (preferably to a teacher).

"What did you do?" I ask warily.

Sonic gapes at me, as if she were offended. "_Moi? _What makes you think I did something?"

"The fact that you stuffed a rubber snake into Headmaster Eggman's lunch bag yesterday and blamed it on Scourge," I point out. I lean back against the lockers, cross my arms, and give her my _Spill it _look.

After a few seconds, Sonic caves. She chuckles sheepishly. "I _maaay _have called Mrs Lanson's boyfriend and broke up with him, pretending to be her,"

My eyes widen and I gasp. "Sonic! You crossed a line!"

As if to testify to Sonic's guilt, a red eyed sobbing mess known as Mrs Lanson walks past, hugging her purse to her chest and whimpering.

I give Sonic my sourest glare and she crumbles. "Okay, okay," she says with her hands up. "I'm sorry,"

"Why did you do it?" I ask her.

"Because..." she pauses for a moment. "She made fun of Tails and I was a bit... _pissed _about it,"

"Okay, so you were defending a friend," I inquire. "That's understandable, but still,"

Sonic's gaze lights up with what I know is probably a bad idea. "I need your help! Call Shadow and we'll meet at the cafe after school. I have a plan,"

She doesn't give me a chance to respond and runs off.

After school, we all meet at the cafe and huddle into a small booth.

"So..." Shadow muses as she fiddles with her straw idly. "You want to make up for your prank with a song?"

Sonic nods determinedly. "Exactamundo,"

"What should we call the song?" I ask. I grimace slightly when Sonic takes a sip of her soda and burps.

"Already composed it," she says cockily. "I call it Just A Habit,"

"Then why are we here if you didn't need our help?" Shadow demands, clenching her drink so hard it cripples.

"I need you guys to play it," Sonic says simply, as if Shadow asked what color she was. "After school tomorrow, we'll practice,"

"We're glad you wanna do something _noble _for once," I say sincerely. I smile and place a hand on my blue friend's shoulder. "Count us in,"

"Ugh, fine," Shadow sighs heavily.


	9. Just A Habit

**I wrote the song 'Just A Habit' myself.**

Sonic's POV

This better work. I put my whole freaking heart into the song. Every word explains why I act the way I do.

If I mess up, not only isn't Mrs Lanson still angry, but I embarass myself in front of everyone. Today is the monthly school assembly, so I figured this would be our chance. Somehow, Eggman decided to let us play Mrs Lanson's song.

My heart hammers in my chest as we set up backstage. "I hope we don't screw up,"

"Relax, Blue," Shadow consoles with a pat on the shoulder. "You'll be fine,"

"Time for our debut," Silver says with jazz hands.

I cover up my panic with a smirk. "Let's do this,"

Eggman wraps up his speech _finally._ "And now, we have three students that wish to give a tribute slash apology song to Mrs Lanson. There will be no heckling of any sort nor will anyone be talking or on their phone. Now give it up for Sonic, Shadow' and Silver the Hedgehogs, or Russian Roulette as they call themselves. Also, I do not condone Russian Roulette or any other dangerous game on campus!"

Everyone applauds as the curtains fall back. I can spot Mrs Lanson in the back, looking at me with a mixture of shock, happiness, and sadness.

I tap the mircrophone. "Um... hey," the mic screeches, causing everyone, myself included, to cover their ears. "Oops. Anyway, I did something obnoxious and totally crossed a line. So, Mrs Lanson, I'm sorry. This song is for you. It's called Just A Habit,"

I begin strumming the guitar quickly in a rock style riff and Shadow and Silver play along.

_I'm just fifteen and stuck in between_

_of horror and humanity._

_I'm__ just a lost cause trying to cause_ _chaos and carnage in my waaaaake..._

_I was just looking for a good time_ _But yeah, I know I crossed a line._

_But__ please hear me for both of our saaaaakes..._

_I'm mad and confused and crass and abused_

_I__'m sad and recused and trash and making news._

_I take__ it out on you..._

_Cause it's all I know how to do._

_You were__ vulnerable so I went rabid._

_Yeah,__ chaos is just a habit, habit, habit..._

_I'__m just fifteen and trying to prove_

_that I'm breathing okay, that I'm smoove_

_You got caught in my line of fire_

_I aimed at you and fought till I tiiiiired..._

_I was brutal to you, I was mean and crude._

But_ if I said I felt no remorse I'd be a liiiiiar..._

_I'm mad and confused and crass and abused._

_I'm sad__ and recused and trash and making news._

_I__ take it out on you..._

_Cause it's all I know how to do._

_You were__ vulnerable so I went rabid._

_Yeah,__ chaos is just a habit._

Just_ a habit... just a habit...__Yeah, chaos is just a habit._

When the song ends with Shadow hitting the crash, everyone applauds. Mrs Lanson is smiling at me. People are whistling and whooping in the crowd. Shadow and Silver are giving me concerned looks.

That's when I realize the wetness of tears rolling down my muzzle.

**What do you think of the song? Feel free to share you honest opinion!**


	10. Busted

Shadow's POV

I don't know what came over Sonic at the assembly. She's not exactly someone to get emotional over a song. It was definitely odd, but I figure that whatever it was is none of my business. If Sonic has a problem, I'll let Silver handle it, since she's better with that sort of thing.

Anyway, I wake up the next morning, a Saturday, at eight thirty a.m because my inconsiderate mother texted me! Seriously, what even! I can't go back to sleep once I get up!

Mom: **Morning, love**

Me: **What is it?**

Mom: **Meet me and Eggman at Eggman's office. We have something to discuss with you...**

Me: **Ok.**

Oh, great. I'm always in for it when Mom wants to meet with me. It's the only reason she ever has for talking to me these days, since she's so busy with her job... and stupid Eggman...

I change into a pair of ripped jeans, a grey tank top, a denim vest, and red converse. I put some gel in my short quills, brush my teeth, wash my face, and grab a piece of toast for a quick breakfast before walking out the door. As I walk down the hall, I hear thumping footsteps behind me.

"Shadow!" Silver chirps, wavjng her hand as she sprints up to me and falls into pace.

"What do you want?" I say coldly. It's early in the morning and I'm not in the mood to socialize.

She pulls out a flyer for the talent show. Under an animated banner is a list of all performers, including Russian Roulette. "We got advertised!"

"Wow, you saw our name," I mock with a huge eye roll. "How exciting,"

She blinks at me, hurt splayed in her features. She wipes it off with a cheerful smile that I'm beginning to wonder whether or not it's a facade. "Aw, you're just grouchy because you haven't had your coffee," she cooes. Well, she does have a point. I need my coffee to live but Sonic was still asleep and she's the only one that knows how to make it. "How about after I get my talk with Headmaster Eggman done with, we'll grab Sonic and go to that trendy coffee shop in town,"

"What does Eggbutt want with you?" I ask. "You're the good kid,"

Silver looks nervous, that's for sure. Her usually tan muzzle is borderline white. "I don't know. It's probably nothing,"

We walk in silence until we reach the office lobby in the main building. The secretary, Vanilla, bids me to come in first and Silver waits patiently in one of the comfy leather chairs.

"Hello, Shadow," Mom says stiffly as I walk in and shut the door behind me. She nods to a fold up chair in front of Eggman's desk. "Sit,"

I do as she tells me to.

She is standing next to Eggman, massaging his shoulders in a way that makes me wanna puke.

Mom was pretty, once upon a time. She still is if you squint. Her quills are white where mine are black, although she still has red stripes. Her eyes are ruby red, like mine. She's wearing a black pantsuit that makes her look like some powerful money squandering politican.

Although I'd never admit this, but Sonic's mother is much nicer. My mother is entirely focused on work, but Sonic's mother, Aleena, visited twice in the last month, enthralling Silver and me with homemade cookies (and they tasted delicious) and stories of how she used to attend Chaos Academy when she was our age. Sonic complained once that Aleena often embarrasses her, but at least she has parents that care, although I've heard virtually nothing about Sonic's father.

"So," Eggman muses, twirling his idiotic mustache like some sort of villian. "We've taken a look at your grades, and you're currently failing Geometry, Physical Science, World History, Journalism, and Wood Working,"

I gulp, knowing what's next.

"Shadow, this is unacceptable!" Mom lectures. Here it comes. "If you don't bring your grades up, you'll never get into Harvard like you always wanted!"

Like **I **always wanted? Sorry, but no. I've already made it clear that I want to go to art school and become a home decorator, but she'd brushed it off, saying home decor is an unstable industry and that it'd serve me better to go to Harvard Law like my older sister Shiny did. She also says I should move to Station Square like Shiny did, let my quills grow out like Shiny did, have been born like Shiny was... Okay, not that last one, but still. Maybe a little, since Mom only became pregnant with me as a final attempt to salavge her crumbling marriage with Dad.

"Mom, I just forgot some assignments," I assure. "I'm sure I can get some extra credit projects and-"

"The only reason I haven't expelled you for below standard grades is because your mother," he sneaks a flirty glance at Mom. "is a master a persuasion,"

I mentally gag.

To wrap things up, they spend thirty minutes lecturing me before handing me a folder full of extra credit assignments that I must complete by Friday. Double gag.

As I walk out, Mom and Eggman share a quick kiss _as Silver walks in_...

To my horror, she freezes in place and sends me a questioning glance that I pretend not to notice. I push past her and sit down in the lobby, wanting desperately to crawl into a hole and die.

My secret is out... to SILVER of all people! That girl means well... but... she can't keep a secret to save her life! The girl have even more of a motor mouth than Sonic does and that's saying something.

When Silver walks out after ten minutes, she walks over to me and sits down. "Shadow... is your mother dating the headmaster?"

I nod stiffly, avoiding her gold eyed gaze. "Don't tell anyone, got it?"

"Not even Sonic?"

_"Especially not Sonic!" _I grab her shoulders and force her to look at me so I can get my point across. "Sonic will laugh and tell Tails. Then Tails will tell her friends from the science club. Then those nerds will tell _their _friends and so on until the entire school knows that I could possibly become Eggman's stepdaughter,"

"It's not a big deal and Sonic wouldn't intentionally try to hurt you," Silver says before pausing, probably remembering what happened with Mrs Lanson and Sonic's musical reason for doing it... because she's disturbed about something.

"Whatever," I snap sith my arms crossed. "I'm not taking any chances,"

Silver draws a line across her chest. "I won't tell a soul. Cross my heart,"

I smile and do the same with my chest. "Okay, then,"

**Oh, snap! Shadow's secret is out! What will happen next?**


	11. Seized

Silver's POV

A few days after I learn about Shadow's mom and Eggman (ew), Sonic and I pop in a horror movie after school on a rather uneventful Tuesday. Shadow's at Tails's study group working on make-up assignments.

Sonic leans forward from the couch. "Don't open the door!" she screams at the TV, flinging popcorn into my face. "Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it! Wait... crap, she did it,"

"You knew good and well she'd do it," I point out with a laugh. "Girls in horror movies are stupid,"

After a while, it switches to a really gory scene that I won't describe. As soon as the bright lights flare, I know I'm screwed.

Bright lights can trigger seizures...

...

...

...

"Silv!" the voice is an echo, but I can distinguish it as female. A really terrified female. "Silver! Can you hear me?"

My vision is blurry, but I can make out a blue blur kneeling over me. My head feels like lead and I don't remember where I am...

As I slowly reoriate myself, everything comes back to me. I had a seizure. In front of Sonic. As this horrifying fact sinks in, I sit up and let out a long and shrill scream. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuugh!!!"

Sonic seems to look around in a panic before pulling out her cell phone. "Calm down! I'm calling 911,"

"NO!" I wail loudly. I grab her shoulders and force her to look at me. "You can't!"

"B-but..." Sonic stutters, noticably flustered. "You just had a seizure! You need medical attention,"

"No, I don't,"

"But-"

I clamp my hand over my mouth. "Sonic, listen to me. Nobody can know about this. Not even Shadow, okay?"

She says something, but it's muffled by my hand. I remove that said hand. "Why not Shadow?"

"What I'm about to tell you is something between just you and me," I say. I take a deep breath and gather my courage. "I have eplepsy. I have seizures, oh, two or three times a week. They aren't life threatening most of the time. But all my life, my Dad completely isolated me over it. I was homeschooled, rarely allowed to leave the house, and... I've never had a single friend," Tears sting my eyes. "until you and Shadow came along. My Dad allows me to attend Chaos Academy on the basis that I keep my seizures a secret. If anyone finds out, even if it's medical personel or the school nurse, I have to go home,"

"Whoa, Silv," Sonic breathes with wide eyes. "That's heavy,"

I nod.

"But at least tell me how to handle it next time you have a seizure,"

"Well, bright lights can trigger them, so be careful with what movies or video games you play around me," I advise. Sonic nods. "If I do have a seizure, whatever you do, _do not try to hold me down! _That's the worse possible thing you can do,"

"How do I keep you from hitting stuff?" Sonic asks. "By the way, your head hit the coffee table, so you might have a bump,"

Huh. So _that's_ what the splitting pain blossoming on my cranium is. "Move the furniture. If you can, get something to cushion my head like a pillow,"

"Okay, but let me know if you think you're about to have a seizure,"

"I'll try,"

Sonic puts a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, and just so you know, this changes nothing. So you have a medical condition. Okay. I've had so many concussions in track, I'm suprised that I don't have seizures to,"

"Eplepsy is something you're born with," I explain with an eye roll. "You may end up becoming a psychopath from all those concussions, though,"

"Or psychotic,"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Sonic shrugs. "Who cares. Let's hit the park,"

She offers her hand and helps me to my feet. I stumble for a moment, but I situate myself. We grab our jackets and head out the door.

**And there goes Silver's secret, folks. If you have eplepsy, take this chapter as a message you are not alone. Sayunara!**


	12. Poisoned

Sonic's POV

I'm in the shower when I hear the front door open. Then a mix of suprised voices.

"Who are you two?" I hear a female (Blaze?) asks.

"Who are _you _two?" Shadow shoots back.

"Why, we're the unstoppable Blaze and Marine!" another foreign female voice, Marine declares proudly.

I lower the water pressure so I can hear over the _tat tat _of the water on my body and the floor.

"And you're in our dorm because..." Shadow asks skeptically.

"We're Sonic's best friends," Blaze says.

Silver gasps happily. "Oh! It was _you two _Sonic was talking about! Squeee! I finally get to meet you!"

"We're Sonic's dormmates," Shadow says. "So you're the girls she talked about being friends with at her old school,"

"Aye," Marine verifies in her Australian accent. "Anyway, where is that blue lass?"

"She's in the shower," Silver replies. "She'll be out in a bit,"

They talk a little bit as I wash up. Since I'm washing my quills (and they are _very _high maintenance) I take a while.

"I'm gonna grab lunch," Silver announces.

"I'll go with you!" Marine adds. Then I hear the sound of the door closing.

"... so have you met Sonic's parents?" Shadow asks Blaze. They are alone now.

Blaze pauses for a moment, as uncomfortable as I feel about the subject of parents. "Yeah. Her Mom's pretty nice. So was her Dad,"

"Was?"

Oh crap. No, no, no! Don't tell her! Say that Dad moved or had a personality change or divorced Mom or _anything _but the truth! He's not dead! Sasha's not dead! My family isn't broken! I'm fine... I'm completely fine...

"Sonic never told you?" Blaze asks quizzically. "I didn't think she'd keep something like that in,"

Shadow is silent. My heart hammers in my chest. All I hear in this moment is my heart beating like it's on steroids and the running water clinging to my body.

"Her Dad and sister... they died last year in a car accident,"

NO! I clutch my chest as my throat closes up. I sink to my knees, letting the water soak away my despair.

Shadow is silent before speaking in a low voice. "I didn't know. She didn't say anything about it,"

"Sonic's the kind of person that doesn't cry at a funeral but do so in a dark closet and walk out smiling," Blaze explains, betraying me. I never cry. I'm not weak... right? "She is... complicated. She keeps acting like she's completely cool. She got annoyed when Marine and I tried to comfort her. Of course, I think it wasn't called for when Marine went to the guildance counselor after Sonic said she wanted to crawl into a hole and die after she failed a test. She even got put on suicide watch because of it, so I guess her annoyance is justified,"

Darn right it's justified! Spending two days in a mental hospital was NOT pleasant! I had to wear a straight jacket! Those suckers are NOT comfortable!

"Anyway," Blaze continues. "She hasn't cried at all, not even at the funeral. Maybe you could... get the story out of her? Let her vent? I'm really worried about her... You should've seen her face when she got the phone call after the car accident. Her face was so pale and her irises shrunk to pinpricks. She looked like that for hours,"

"I don't think I should get involved in this," Shadow says quickly. "I mean, if she wants to talk about it I'll let her. But Silver is better at this stuff than I am,"

That's what I'm afraid of, you fools! I don't want to talk! I don't want to vent! My pain is mine and mine alone...

"And I'm not gonna tell Silver," Shadow adds. "Sonic wouldn't appreciate it,"

Blaze sighs guilty. "And she probably wouldn't appreciate me telling you. But I had to get it out... I just had to. Hopefully, Marine hasn't told Silver,"

"Sonic would be livid,"

"She insists on misery, the stubborn hedgehog..." I hear footsteps toward the door. "I have to go grab Marine. We have plans tonight and can't be late. Take care of her, Shadow,"

"I'll try,"

The door is shut. Shadow plops down on the couch. I hear her turn on the TV.

Blaze didn't even say hi... ouch. Did she just come to gossip about me? Sure, she means well, but still!

When I finish my shower, I walk from the bathroom to my room covered by nothing but my towel. As I go, Shadow's eyes follow me as if they're trying to pick apart my outside and examine my innards to see just how much I've been poisoned.

**Third secret out! Poor Sonic.**


	13. Play Away The Pain

Shadow's POV

I definitely didn't expect to learn _that _tid bit about Sonic. And honestly, I'm suprised.

For a girl that lost half of her family in a car accident, she's so cocky and arrogant... so jovial and carefree. Or is it a facade? Either way. I have to give Sonic props. She's a good actor. But it's none of my business. As I said before, I won't talk about it unless Sonic decides to open up.

Back to the present.

I'm walking up the stairs of the school auditorium when I hear angry guitar playing and singing accompanying it. From a high pitched girl. I didn't expect Sonic to be able to scream in her songs without her voice cracking, given that she's a suprano.

"You said you'd never leave me alone

but now you're gone and I'm cold.

You held me tight when you said goodnight.

If I'd known what would happen, I never would've started that fight..."

The guitar playing grows faster, frenzied, louder. Sonic lets out a loud yell.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Where were you at my graduation?

At my leaving party, my track initiation?

Where were you when I had my first date?

Where were you when I was dumped and overcome by hate?

You're gone and yeah, it's not your fault.

But you shattered me, my world is at a halt.

I tried so hard to stay strong,

but I can't keep it up for long..."

Sonic was about to launch into the next verse when she stops. spotting me walking down the steps of the auditorium.

This song... I don't recognize it. And it fits Sonic's situation perfectly. She must've wrote it herself. She's playing away the pain. It's better than crying, I suppose. Maybe it's the same thing. Maybe it's Sonic's way of crying. Or screaming and throwing a tantrum. Or maybe it's purely for the heck of it.

She blushes in embarrassment and sets her guitar down. "Hey, Shads," Her voice is hoarse from the screaming. She looks around nervously. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just twiddling my thumbs," I drawl sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "I remembered band practice for once,"

"Oh, yeah," she replies, her cocky smirk coming back. "It's about time, Faker," She hops off the stage. Her sneakers hit the floor with a thud. "Where's Silver?"

"She said she doesn't feel well," I relay.

Sonic's expression morphs into one of alarm... for some reason. "I'll be right back," She tries to rush past me, but I grab her arm.

"Geez, Sonic. She just has a cold,"

"Oh..." she deadpans. Her cheeks turn red. "Hehe..."

I let her tan arm drop and make my way up the stage. Sonic scrambles up the steps just behind me and we get into our places.

"So, I was thinking," she mused thoughtfully, stroking her chin for effect as she slung her guitar strap over her shoulder. "Maybe when our band walks on stage for the talent show, we could play a theme song,"

"That," I say. "is the most cliche thing ever,"

"Oh, c'mon, Shads. It'd be flashy. We _need _flashy,"

"We need to not look stupid,"

"Stupidly _awesome_,"

"Awesomely _stupid_,"

"Let's just play,"

We end up running through four songs before Tails and a red echinda I don't know walk inside and sit dowdown in the front row. As soon as we finish Gasoline, Sonic jumps off stage and greets Tails with some sort of rehearsed handshake. The echinda simply leans back and types on his cell phone.

"I wasn't aware you gathered a fan club," I say as I desecend down the stairs like a normal person (unlike Sonic).

"Shadow, you know Tails, right?" Sonic inquires, smiling. A crucial difference I note is that her grin isn't aloof and lopsided like it always is. It's wide, toothy, and genuine. It's... real. "This knucklehead here," she nods to the echinda. "is Knuckles,"

"And no, I don't chuckle," the echinda added. "So you're the goth roommate Sonic told us about,"

Oh, for the love of... "I'm not a goth,"

"You're wearing black,"

I'm currently wearing a black leather jacket with spikes, a red shirt, and acid wash jeans. That hardly qualifies as gothic. "Sonic's shirt is black and you're not calling her a goth,"

"Cause I don't _act _like one, ya grouch," Sonic retorted playfully. "Anyway, we're gonna hit the skate park. Wanna come?"

"I can't skate,"

"That's why you should come," Tails piped for the first time in this conversation. She and Sonic exchanged a sly look. "It's educational,"

Sonic has that look on her face. It's the one I dubbed the _I'm not taking no so get ready to get in trouble _look. I'm not getting out of this.

I sigh heavily. "Fine... let's go,"

Later...

I was expecting the skate park to be crowded, but it's only us and a few twelve year olds nearby. Sonic and Knuckles pull skateboards out of the trunk of Knuckles's car. Tails and I are forced to rent from some shady board dealer. Fifty rings for a cheapo board is ridiculous...

Sonic takes her board and slides down a stair rail, landing on her high tops. At the bottom, she bows curtly as Tails claps. To my slight amusement, her blue quills flop over her head. Today, she'd decided to keep her quills down instead of in a ponytail like usual, so they curl around her shoulders. I like it better that way, to be honest.

"Show off!" Knuckles yells. Tails grins and elbows him playfully.

I catch myself wondering how long these three have been friends. As far as I know, Tails and Knuckles hardly ever hung out until this year when Sonic transferred to Chaos Academy. Between then and now, the three somehow became best friends and it was only, oh, a month or so. It's like they've known each other for years.

"You're just jealous, Red," Sonic quipes as she climbs back up the stairs. She waves her arm. "If you're so high and mighty, then go ahead,"

Knuckles huffs and skates elsewhere. The four of us skate for a while until Tails tumbles off the rail, crying out as she falls.

"Tails!" Sonic shouts. Just before Tails hits the bottom of the stairway, Sonic grabs one of her bushy tails, stopping her descent. More calm, she speaks again. "I'm a bad influence, huh?"

Tails smiles and nods. "I wouldn't have it any other way... ow..."

I help Sonic lift Tails to her feet. Knuckles doesn't give us a second glance. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot three male hedgehogs skating elsewhere. One of them is blue, the second is black and red, and the third is white. What...?

Sonic seems to spot them as well. "Hey, Shads, we have genderbenders,"

"I was right," I remark, a blush overcoming my muzzle. "If you, Silver, and I were guys, we'd be hunks. But I suppose we're pretty attractive the way we are. Well, I am,"

Sonic socks my arm. "Hey!"

We skate for another half hour until Sonic gets a call from Silver. Her voice sounded worried and she kept asking Silver if she was okay. She rushed home abruptly, leaving me in need of a ride from Tails and Knuckles.

What on Mobius is going on?

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had the male Sonic, Shadow, and Silver appear in the skate park as a tease lol.**

**Goodnight!**


End file.
